the son of phan
by Ahren nightshade
Summary: Alex is not who he thouht he was no dan and phil are in for one hell of a ride pree move from old london flat and post scorpia
1. oh

**a lovely little plot bunny for you.**

 **CC HELL**

her boss had done such a terrible thing to them and that little boy she had once loved and now pitied and feared would be so mad when he found out, she had looked at the file and thrown up the son of two now internet superstars...

how had alen goten away with it?

alexander rider was not alexander rider no, he was alexander howell lester,

the son of dan howell and phil lester...

she had to do something.

 **oh god I am getting younow so next time dan live streems I will notafi him ( if I am notesed) bye!**

 **CC HELL**


	2. shit,

**hi all heve fun ! oh yes this story contains menpreg soz if you don't like then don't read ho!**

 **CC HELL**

the night was silent and the 2 men were silent with it, today was the day they remembered there son, there little Alex neater left the house nether went any where. both forgo the internet a rare ucurence for the both of them.

"Dan?" came a soft vice from across the living room, dan looked up,

"yes Phil?" he asked in return. "looked what I found" he said it was a photo album. a photo album of the few hours they had, had with there son. they began to flip throw it.

Dan looking pale holding a screaming Alex after giving berth,

Phil holding Alex siting in the seat next to Dan's bed,

Alex wrapped in blanket's looking curiously up at the camera,

Alex's tiny feet,

his tiny hands,

his cute little pouty face,

little wisps of blonde hair as he slept

and all three of them smiling at the camera.

and as Phil closed the album he noticed his best friend was crying, "Dan?" he murmured, "I'm fine Phil, just hurts to remember" he said softly "I mean it was a drunk one night stand and now..." he trailed off Phil understood their son had been taken from them because he would have a 'hard' life as the son of two 'gay' men.

Phil sighed and hugged his best friend, "thanks Phil" he mumbled softly and wiped his eyes then there was a knock on the door...

 *** demented smile***

 **CC HELL**


	3. Alex

**so kids how was the last one tell meeeeeeeeee**

 **disclaimer I don't own Alex rider not even a little bit. and well if I owned Dan and Phil I would be slightly concerned because that would be slavery.**

 **ok so some of you who read some of my other stories, and anyone who has recently been on my home page, will have noted that I have changed my user name well, when the little fucks in my class stop being little soul starved, phone obsessed, makeup wearing, bimbo like, half witted, unintelligent, drug taking, education refusing and just plain stupid stop, I might go back but for now I've rebranded because the Jake Paul watching fuckwits don't understand that dong anything that involves effort that isn't makeup, football/rugby and snap chat as well as maybe food is worthwhile and shock -fucking- horror enjoyable and will stop asking _" why do you even care its not like its important or fun or anything"_ well first fuck you, and secondly you don't know me! for all you know this could be very important to me so shut up before I shut you up my self,**

 **the overworked liar**

 **(note I changed it back but spent so long on this rant that I didn't have the hart to take it down)**

 **CC HELL**

the two British men rose from there seats, Dan wiping his eyes with the back of his hands in a hasty action to hide what had just happened in case it was Pj or another one of their friends but as Phil went open the door, Dan followed and meet a strange sight.

Her hair was black, like the darkest night she had a face like someone had hit her in the face with a spade, her eyes were beady and so brown they were black, she was dressed in a grey and black pant suite and beside her stood a tall red haired women they both looked relived when they opened the door. And then they saw _him_ the man who had taken there son.

The red head smiled softly, "we are sorry to intrude on you but as you might have realised we are here about Alex" Phil pursed his lips and sighed "come in" he said.

the dark haired women smiled thankfully at Phil and brushed passed Dan who was now panting the sight of the man the grey man who had taken Alex had triggered something in Dan something that made his chest tighten.

 **WARNING IF DESCRIPTIONS OF PANIC ATTACKS TRIGGER YOU THEN PLESE COUNTUNE TO THE NEXT A/N THANK YOU**

his throat constricted his hart began to beat faster and faster and he could hear the blood beating in his head and he felt the fear and the pain throbbing in the pit of his stomach and the words that he tried to speak were snatched by the pain and kept prisoner in his sternum, he made a high keeling noise in his throat but it was silent, he was shaking, body rocking back and forth and he felt like he was going to die.

then Phil was there rubbing his hands over his shoulders and back comforting him for a few seconds Phil just knelt there holding him and then "are you ok now" he shoke his head "what do you want to do about it?" he asked softly "water?" Dan gave a erratic shake of his head, "bed?" another shake " hug?" a nod "anything else?" another nod "music?" Dan's nod was calmer as he gave Dan his phone as Dan's was still in the living room. After a minute or two of sitting there they moved their gests stared at them as they sat down.

Dan give them a look as he sat down "so" he said "what about Alex"

 **done thank frick!**


	4. goodbye (not a chapter)

**hello everyone,**

 **this is I am sorry to say is not a chapter, I will not be updating for a while if ever again.**

 **I can't take the pressure or the judgment I am at the business end of in my everyday life. any of you I know in real life, ( you know who you are) have probably seen (and ignored) the signs of my discomfort around questions and criticism about my writing now many of you will think that this is fine, criticism is good for you! I hear you cry, questions show a genuine interest in your hobbies! your just being a sensitive. well that's not it.**

 **its not helpful, constructive criticism nor a genuine interest, it is belittling and it is hostile at worst, it is an effort to get to me and to alienate. I know some of it is cringe and some of it is bad, but you don't have to read it! it is my journey through creative writing albeit full of cringe and awful moments , none of you will let me explain myself and as someone who is used to this kind of treatment I could weather the storm and wait for it to die down, but I am not going to spend weeks or even months am abject misery. so this is it.**

 **time for my writing to go to the big archive of unseen/cringe writing in the sky.**

 **goodbye CC HELL for the last time.**

 **PS I might just change me user name or crate a new account, but that is as likely as Shakespeare siting in my living room eating my homemade Victoria sponge and drinking tea.**


End file.
